Nothing Compares to You
by Engla
Summary: Noel/Serah. Set somewhere after Sunleth Waterscape 400AF. Noel tries to comfort Serah after her breakup with Snow.


**Nothing compares to you**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Noel/Serah. Set somewhere after Sunleth Waterscape 400 AF. Noel tries to comfort Serah after her breakup with Snow while trying to figure out his own feelings._

_The ending is somewhat borrowed from the conversation during the ending of the game. _

_Also, I may write a Serah chapter later if I find the time and inspiration for it._

_This is my first fan fiction ever and I just got to say that I'm really sorry for all the incorrect grammar this contains. English is not my first language so bear with me. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. Characters, names, scenes and settings etc. belongs to Square Enix and Final Fantasy XIII-2._

* * *

**Nothing compares to you**

_Noel's chapter_

He knew that it was wrong, but still, he couldn't help it. The sun was setting, its rays mirroring in the water before them, embedding them in a soft glow. He was happy. But he shouldn't be. His arm was wrapped around the girl beside him and just that simple touch, the closeness of her body, spread warmth deep inside his heart. Yes. He was happy. And he knew that it was wrong.

The girl sobbed once more, turning her head to rest against his shoulder. She was crying. Her heart-broken in a thousand pieces. And yet, somehow, his own heart was flickering with something yet unknown to him. A look at her face, a touch, or even just a word from her lips would, in some inexplicable way speed up his heart rate or even make it skip a beat.

She'd broken the engagement with Snow earlier that day and even though she had said that she was okay, her body just wouldn't stop to tremble. He'd wrapped her in his arms then and before he'd known it, she'd broken down, crying in his arms.

"I did love him. I did." She'd said, her wet face pressed against his chest. "This was my choice. I shouldn't be crying. I really shouldn't, but.."

He'd hushed her, brushing the back of his hand gently against her cheek, trying to wipe away some of the tears that slowly kept making their way down her cheek.

"It's okay to be sad, Serah. After all, he was your first love." She'd nodded once and to his surprise, she'd taken his hand in hers and leading him to the portal beside them.

"I want to go home. Even if it's not the real thing. It's the only place I would really feel at peace right now." He'd agreed, not being able to stop thinking about her hand in his, the warmth erupting from her skin, so soft against his own. To him, it felt like a dream, even though to her it had probably just been an act of instinctively, not even reflecting of what the simple touch would mean to him. Or maybe she'd just wanted to feel someone, close to her. Maybe she had to reassure herself that she wasn't completely alone. Whatever her reason, he didn't resist. And when they reached New Bodhum, her hand was still holding his in a tight grip.

She'd stared out at the sea, her eyes gazing past its beauty, shutting everything out. Everything, except for him. When he'd asked her if she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, she'd turned to him, her blue eyes holding his and he'd never seen her so reassured before. She hadn't said a word, but she didn't have to. Somehow he understood her in a way he never would have thought possible. Every move, every word and even everything she didn't say out loud, he understood. It was all so clear to him, and now, right now she wanted him there beside her. And he would oblige, as he always did, not only because her touch was mesmerizing him, but because he cared so much about her. He cared about her more than he thought was possible, more than he cared about himself, and somehow it didn't scare him. Not even a little bit. When he was with her, everything seemed so clear. It was like her bare presence chased away every worry, every little doubt he'd ever had. With her, he was complete. And now she was tearing apart in his arms and all he could do was to hold her and wish that his presence would have the same effect on her as hers usually had on him.

She'd stopped sobbing now, her eyes dry of tears but she wouldn't stop trembling. He pressed her closer to his body, knowing that she wasn't really cold but hoping that the touch would somehow calm her. Instead she cringed free from his grip, sliding out from underneath his arms, her eyes gazing at a point in the horizon the he couldn't find. His heart sank as the warmth that was _her_ slowly escaped him. In his head, he cursed himself for trapping her in his embrace; he cursed himself for somehow enjoying this when he should suffer with her, sharing her despair. But he just couldn't. He'd seen straight through Snow the first time they'd met, seeing his type too many times before. After hearing Serah speaking so fondly about her fiancé, he'd expecting someone else entirely. The arrogant, overconfident man before him couldn't possibly be the same man as the one Serah had told him about. It just didn't fit.

He still remembered her face when Snow had told her that their engagement was on hold. It was like her entire body had shut down. The sloping shoulders, the weak voice. The hands, gripping Mog in his bowform, that suddenly seemed unable to bear up his weight. He'd seen her misery; it was almost as he could hear her thoughts mixing with his own. But not Snow. He didn't even spare her a glance. He couldn't see how she ached. Even though she was his fiancé, his to protect. He should know her better than he knew himself. But he didn't. Even though he'd once sworn to save her from her l'Cie form, and had, he didn't notice her desperation now. _She was still his to protect_. But he couldn't protect her from his own actions and Noel could see it so clearly, even though Snow himself couldn't.

His heart had almost broke when she'd clung herself to Snow as he began to vaporize before them. The panic in her voice, the sheer despair in it had made him cringe. She'd plead and plead but in the end, Snow had vanished once again leaving her behind, crying. But in a way, Noel understood her. He understood her need in relying on someone else. To feel the connection to another human being. Nothing could compare to that. He knew it too well, how it was to trust someone like that, to put your whole life in their hands. It was a win or lose situation, and Serah had definitely lose. But in the end, she'd refused to see it. She'd put all her trust in Snow, determined to never falter from his side. Noel wanted to tell her straight there and then but he couldn't make himself do it. It was her choice and hers alone, and he wouldn't tell her what to do. And then finally, after too many disappointments, she'd done the right thing. She'd returned the necklace that always had hung around her neck to Snow, words redundant.

And now, here they were. Two lost souls in a place that didn't really exist. That shouldn't. She'd gotten to her feet, wrapping her arms around her body as to shield herself against all her anguish. And even though all he wanted to do was to walk up beside her and wrap her in his arms, he remained sitting, his fingers buried deep in the still lukewarm sand. His heart was aching with hers, threatening to burst as he studied her miserable being from beneath his brown strands. He hated himself. He hated himself for not being able to comfort her. For not being able to protect her. He hated himself for being insufficient. He hated himself for hugging her and he hated himself for feeling a tear of happiness deep inside his heart. How could he be happy when she so clearly was breaking apart? No. It was impossible, and as his heart began to pound, louder and louder, he knew that he'd been wrong from the beginning. He was breaking just as she did. Every tear she shed tore a hole in his heart, every sob made him shiver. Yes. Every bone in his body seemed to ache for this girl. This girl that he wasn't supposed to know.

_I can change the future_, he thought. _If I never met her, then maybe she still would be whole? Maybe then her heart still would beat for Snow. Maybe…_

The thought of Snow stopped him, his thoughts trailing. No. Snow wasn't the one. He knew it too well, deep inside his heart. Slowly, he pulled himself together, gathering his aching limps as he pulled himself into a standing position. She didn't move as he laid a trembling hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her around. His heart was throbbing. It grew louder and louder, echoing inside him. As soon as his hand had touched her bare shoulder, an electrical pulse seemed to spread inside of him, making his heart skip a beat once again. _What was he doing?_ She'd cringed from him before, why wouldn't she do the same this time? But despite his doubts, he slowly raised his other hand to her face, letting his fingers brush her skin gently. Even the lightest touch felt surreal to him and he had to strain himself to not let her go. Cautiously, he placed his hand on her chin; gently forcing her to met his eyes. As her gaze met his the whole world seemed to start spinning. Her steel-blue eyes were clear and steady as they fixated on him.

"Serah?" He breathed warily.

"Noel?" She replied, her voice weak but unbroken. The sound of her saying his name made his skin prickle and suddenly his heart stopped aching.

"I'll get you through this Serah." His voice more unclear than hers even though she ahd been the one crying. "I won't see you like this. I'll make you safe. I promise." To his surprise a weak smile began to spread across her face, starting at the corner of her lip, leaving her face glowing in the last rays of day.

"I know you will Noel. You always make me feel safe." And then, before he could react, her lips gently brushed his, sending him her warmth, making it spread all over him. She started to shake once again but this time she didn't pull away when he pressed her body closer to his. They stared into each other's eyes and suddenly it was like he could feel her inside of him in a way he couldn't even explain to himself. Suddenly he realized that he knew her better than he knew himself. He knew her every wish, her every desire, it echoed inside his head, blending with his own. Fiercely, all the vigilance forgotten, he crushed his lips against hers, sending the whole world spinning around them. This was it, he knew it so clearly. This was his place. Beside her. Forever. When they finally broke apart, she reluctantly at first, he knew that nothing would be the same. The future was theirs and theirs alone. With a faint sigh she lowered her head against his shoulder, her warm breath tickling against his skin. He could stand like this forever, just the two of them, together.

"Hey, Noel?" She breathed; lifting her head to let her brilliant eyes met his even deeper blue ones.

"Hm?" He answered softly, a chill running him through as she slowly let her fingers nestle in his hair.

"Thank you…"


End file.
